The Life of a Celebrity Couple
by Gisele1
Summary: Monica and Chandler are Celebrities that meet and fall in love...maybe not the most original, but please rr.
1. Default Chapter

Life of a Celebrity Couple...Monica and Chandler are both famous, and they meet and fall in love. Chapter 1-The rest of their lives  
  
Chandler sighed, it was the event of the year, the In Style party, and he didn't really want to be there. He heard them, his "fans," gossiping, for sure of what he had been doing, or who he had been doing, of late. The truth was that he hadn't had anything serious in his romantic life of late that was worth mentioning. He had had a few girlfriends, but they didn't really mean anything to him, they had just been flings, just to satisfy his pent up dating energy, and it seemed that the press liked it that way. They were perfectly content speculating on who he was dating, and if she was pregnant. He sipped his champagne flute, and looked around the room.  
  
Monica looked around the crowded party, in awe of some of the people that she was finally getting to meet. She was new on the Hollywood scene, just getting her big break in a movie, and, to be honest, felt a little insecure. The life that had been thrust at her, the parties, the tabloids, all of it was a little too much to take for a 26 year old girl. Last week she had read that she was dating Ben Affleck, but she had never even met him. All she wanted was a relationship that was solid, and where she could tell whoever it was all of her insecurities and fears. She sighed, sipping her Cosmo as her publicist, Irene came up to her. "Monica, darling," Irene called in her trademark singsong voice, "I have someone that you just have to meet." "Okay," Monica sighed, as she got to her feet, her sky blue Versace gown glittered and flowed out behind her. "This," Irene said, pointing to a man in the corner-"Is Chandler Bing. I think you two would really hit it off." "Okay." Monica sighed, Chandler was really more famous than she was, and a real ladies man. She doubted that they would hit it off at all. "Hi." Chandler said and flashed her his trademark charming smile. "Hi." Monica grinned sheepishly. Chandler had heard of Monica before, and she was so much more beautiful in person than in the pictures. "Well," Monica sighed, "do you want to get a cup of coffee sometime? Irene obviously thinks that we would hit it off." "Sure." Chandler said. He didn't usually go on blind dates, but he had a weird feeling about this girl. She seemed down to earth and natural, kind of like he wished he could be sometimes. "How about tomorrow, there's a great place just off of Rodeo drive. I'll see you there around 7 tomorrow evening." "Okay" Monica smiled. "I'll see you then." And she walked back to her friends, Phoebe and Rachel, who were chatting up Jude Law in the corner.  
  
*** Monica sighed as she rolled out of bed on Saturday morning, the day of her date with Chandler. She wasn't really sure what to expect, and part of her couldn't wait. She had in the morning her weekly appointment at the spa to get a massage and manicure, yoga class in the afternoon when she was going to meet Rachel and Phoebe at a trendy hotspot for a sort of midday lunch- dinner, since they weren't planning on having dinner on their date. As Monica looked over at the clock, she realized that it was 9 a.m., and her spa appointment was at 9.30 and a few blocks away. She quickly went to her dresser, pulled out her teal Diane von Furstenberg halter top, along with her favorite pair of 7 jeans and her Ug shoes in blue and pink. Not her most pulled together look, but it didn't matter anyway. She grabbed her Prada shoulder bag from the counter and she was out the door.  
  
*** Chandler moaned as his alarm went off at 10 am on Saturday. He had definitely had too much champagne last night and needed something for his headache. As he stumbled down the stairs of his LA villa, his boxer Rocky barked at him. "Okay," he mumbled half asleep, "I'll get you some food." After he took his Advil, he needed to get outside. He half-heartedly grabbed Rocky's leather leash and went out the door. He wanted to pick up some flowers or something for his date tonight with Monica, and he wondered whether they were both making a bigger deal of this date than they were saying. It was weird though, he had never had such a good feeling about any date than this one, and he thought that maybe this would give him a break from the constant media attention of being single and famous. Today he was planning on meeting up with an old friend, his old roommate Joey Tribbiani, who was also trying to make it in Hollywood. They were going to have sushi and go to the Armani showroom to look for some clothes for an upcoming event. Kind of Girly, he knew, but it had to be done.  
  
*** At 5'oclock Monica left the restaurant and decided to go home and dress for her date with Chandler. They were going to get coffee, nothing too fancy, but she really liked to dress up, it made her feel beautiful and feminine. Not that she needed it, her brilliant blue eyes and knockout body already turned heads. In the end, she decided to wear a Greek goddess inspired white skirt, and the blue halter top from this morning. She put on her elegant Dior slip sandals and grabbed her Gucci bag to complete her look. She ran out of her house and slid into her Porsche Boxter that had been a gift from the director of her movie. Minutes later, she arrived at the coffee house that Chandler had suggested. It had a little of a club feel to it a very industrial steel motif, but it still felt like a coffee house. As she entered, she saw chandler waiting for her, wearing his comfortable khaki pants and a soft sky blue cashmere sweater, sipping a latte and reading the newspaper. "Hi." She grinned as she took a seat next to him. "How are you?" "Great." He smiled. "You look beautiful." He said in an almost awed voice. "Thanks." Monica muttered, feeling a little embarrassed.  
  
*** Chandler left the coffee house 2 hours later, with a feeling of jubilation. He had found the most beautiful, smart woman in the world, and he loved being around her. She made him feel like he mattered, and didn't seem bothered by his "ladies-man bachelor" reputation. She seemed to genuinely like him for him and that made him feel great. He was sure that this relationship would be like nothing that he had ever had before. They had talked about each other's family, friends, and not once had they mentioned show business. Unlike other girls in the past, who had seemed to be obsessed with him and his life, he really thought that this was "it." 


	2. The Red Carpet

**I forgot to Mention this last time, these characters are not mine...sorry.  
  
Chapter 2 The press and the Hollywood event **Takes place 8 weeks after the first date, Monica and Chandler have an awards show to got to and it will be their first public appearance as a couple.  
  
Monica sighed as she rolled out of bed in her Hollywood hills home. Today was the Emmy's the big television awards show, and she and Chandler were presenting an award. Her rise to fame had been pretty quick, and she had been getting scripts right and left ever since the premier of her breakout movie. She was now working with Brad Pitt on a movie that was set to come out in about a year. She stumbled down the stairs of her house and grabbed herself a bagel and some low fat chive cream cheese. She had a busy day planned, she and Chandler were going to meet for coffee, and then she had massage, facial, and manicure pedicure, followed by a make-up and hair appointment, picking up jewelry from Harry Winston, and final fitting for her dress. She had chosen to wear a chocolate brown Armani jersey dress with brown stilettos. Even though she really liked to wear color, she felt like a change. Chandler was wearing a classic suit with a black tie. Over the past few weeks they had been having so much fun together. They had so much in common, and those who were around them knew that they were falling in love. As Monica got dressed, she didn't really care about how she looked today, she threw on a jean skirt, and her favorite T-Shirt (one of Chandler's) and her favorite flip flops. She loved wearing Chandler's clothes, they smelled like him and made her feel at home. She grabbed her keys and Burberry clutch and ran out the door to meet Chandler.  
  
As Monica arrived at "Seven" the couple's new favorite coffee place, she saw Chandler waiting for her. She smiled and gave him a kiss. "I like your T-shirt" He said with a smile as he kissed her again, "it looks better on you than me."  
  
"Thanks" Monica laughed.  
  
"So," he said with a grin, "what are your plans for today."  
  
"Oh," Monica sighed, "I'm going to the spa, and then getting my makeup and hair done, and then picking up jewelry from Harry Winston and then the final fitting for my dress."  
  
"Sounds fun," Chandler said gazing at her with those light blue eyes of his.  
  
"How about you," Monica asked with curiosity "where are you going?"  
  
"Oh." Chandler said in an off hand sort of way. "I am going running this morning, my makeup artist is coming at noon, and I have final fitting for my suit at 2 or so, and then, I'll pick you up in the limo around 4 or so."  
  
"Sounds good" Monica smiled, but she was a little nervous, it was her first award show with Chandler as her boyfriend, and she didn't really know what to expect. She really liked being with him all of the time, but the press still sort of thought of him as a ladies man and they might not like the idea of him all settled down, for a while at least. Chandler, it seemed, picked up on the thoughts that she was having and said,  
  
"Don't worry sweetie, they're going to love you," and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
Monica and Chandler left the coffee house hand in hand, looking very much in love.  
  
Monica sighed as she got her massage that day. It was so relaxing, to be primped and polished for an awards show, and right now, after her facial, she felt so well groomed. She had been waiting all year for this, and she couldn't wait any longer. Her manicure and pedicure were done French on her nails and a darker toffee color on her toes to match her dress.  
  
Chandler sighed as he went running, Rocky in tow. Part of him couldn't wait for this event tonight, so that he could show that he had the most beautiful woman in the world, right at his side. She was smart and funny and he cared for her more than anyone in his life. He was sure that the press would like the idea of them together, calling them a "power couple." Up until now, there had been rumors in the tabloids about them, and an article in "People" Magazine about them, but he felt that the world needed to see them together to believe it.  
  
At about 3.45 that afternoon, Monica slipped into her dress, taken in that afternoon by the tailor and slid on her shoes. The hair stylist had chosen to straighten her hair into a super sleek, sexy look. She had soft natural looking makeup on and gorgeous diamond earrings in her ears and a pendant necklace at her throat. Part of her couldn't believe that this was her, looking so soft and elegant, her who earlier that day, had been wearing her boyfriends' T-shirt and some comfy flip-flops. Finally at about 4.10, the limo that had Chandler pulled up. The driver got out, and opened the door for Chandler, who gasped as he saw Monica come out of the door of her Hollywood hills home. She looked even more stunning than she normally did, and she just seemed to glow.  
  
"Hi honey" He said with a smile, "you look so beautiful. I love you."  
  
"Thanks, I love you too." She said, kissing him softly on the mouth. "Let's go."  
  
As Monica and Chandler arrived on the red carpet they were greeted by all the press, trying to get pictures of the happy couple together. Chandler couldn't tear his eyes away from Monica and neither could she away from him. They looked so in love that everyone was screaming their names. Chandler and Monica finally made their way to Joan Rivers, who wanted to interview Monica about her gown. After a short interview, the couple headed inside to their seats, in the 3rd row, right next to many of the stars that Monica had always dreamed of meeting. However, that didn't really bother her that night as she held Chandler's hand and occasionally kissed him on the cheek. She loved kissing him, she wasn't sure why, maybe it was because he was a really good kisser, or she was actually invested in the relationship. Finally the show got going. Chandler and Monica were supposed to present an award together, best supporting actress in a comedy. Even though it wasn't one of the big awards, Monica was really excited to do it. It finally proved to her that she had made it to Hollywood. As the evening wore on, Monica came up to present, with Chandler by her side. As she glided up onto the stage, many fans cheered. She read the lines off of the teleprompter and opened the envelope. Overall, it was one of the most exciting things that she had done in her life, and she wasn't really sure why. Just bringing someone joy like that made her feel good.  
  
After the awards show, Chandler and Monica headed to the after party located in one of many hotspots around the city. She and Chandler got a private booth in the club where they could talk and kiss without really being interrupted. They stayed until about midnight, where they decided to go to Chandler's house for the evening. It was an amazing night, and the couple was more in love than ever  
  
**What Do you Think?? I can keep going if people like it. ( 


	3. Never Apart

Chapter 3-Together Life of a Celebrity Couple  
  
Same story, Monica and Chandler live in Hollywood and are famous, please r/r  
  
I don't own friends...sniff...sniff  
  
Monica sighed, as her alarm went off back at her house. She had been so busy these past few weeks, she needed a day to herself. Luckily, in her current movie, she wasn't on the call sheet for that day, so she didn't have to go to work. She was planning a full day with her best friends, Phoebe and Rachel, and then a really romantic date at about 8 o'clock with Chandler at this new restaurant in LA. It had been about 2 months since the big awards show, and Chandler and Monica hadn't really seen a lot of each other since then. Chandler had been really busy guest starring on a TV show, and Monica had been working on a new movie. Fortunately, the stars had aligned in such a way that day that they could meet up for dinner, which was good, they definitely needed it. Monica yawned as she put on her easy, don't care about my look denim jeans and a tank top, along with her favorite hot-pink old navy flip-flops. She planned to meet Phoebe and Rachel at this exclusive spa where she could spend the day with them. Even though she missed her boyfriend, it was nice to have a day with just girls. First, she was going to get a manicure and pedicure, followed by a mud wrap, and massage. As she arrived at the spa, she spotted Phoebe and Rachel waiting for her.  
  
"Hey!" She called with a smile.  
  
"Hi!" Rachel laughed at her best friend. She had really been glowing since she had started dating Chandler. It was something about them together that made Rachel know that this relationship was going to last for a long, long, time.  
  
"Sorry," Monica mumbled, "have you been waiting long?" She seemed to be late going everywhere nowadays, and she didn't like making people wait.  
  
"No, not at all" Phoebe said reassuringly. "We just got here ourselves."  
  
The girls chatted happily for a while before their day of serenity and peace began. They were the closest things to sisters that Monica had ever had, and she loved them. They were the only people that she could talk to about all of her problems, besides Chandler, and sometimes, Chandler wasn't the best to talk to.  
  
"So Mon," Rachel asked Monica as they sat together getting their toe's painted, "how's Chandler?"  
  
"Fine," Monica sighed dreamily. "I mean as far as I've heard, I haven't really been seeing a lot of him for a while, you know, work commitments." The truth was that they didn't know about the commitments of show-business. Rachel was a fashion salesperson, and Phoebe was a massage-therapist.  
  
"Why?" Phoebe practically cried. "Did you break up with him?"  
  
"No!" Monica said. "I've been on-location and so has he, and it's hard to meet up when you are so far apart." "Oh, right" Phoebe muttered, slightly embarrassed to make a scene in the very peaceful spa. "So what about you guys?" Monica asked, eager to change the subject, "Anything going on?"  
  
Both Phoebe and Rachel looked slightly embarrassed being asked this question, but it was Phoebe who spoke first.  
  
"Well, I've been seeing this guy, Chad is his name." She mumbled.  
  
"Is he cute?" Monica asked with curiosity, her friends rarely told her about their own personal lives, they were always so rapped up in what had been happening to her lately.  
  
"Yeah, totally" Phoebe smiled in that mysterious way of hers that never made you sure what she was thinking. "That's cool" Monica said, slightly more satisfied, "What about you, Rach?"  
  
"Nothing really" Rachel said, "I've been seeing this guy named Jack, we've only been on 2 dates, but he's a really cool guy."  
  
"Interesting" Monica said with a tiny hint of sarcasm in her voice. For being pretty nice people, her friends were boring her a little today. Maybe it was just because she was more than excited to see Chandler tonight.  
  
After the long, relaxing day at the spa, Monica left to get dressed for her date with Chandler. They were going to a really fancy restaurant, so Monica wanted to look perfect. She decided to wear a little black dress from Armani, with a pink satin handbag and sexy black stiletto's. She had to admit, she hadn't gotten dressed up like this in a long time, and it was worth it, especially for the only guy that she ever really loved.  
  
As Monica reached the restaurant, she saw a really handsome looking Chandler standing and waiting for her. She gave her keys to the valet carelessly, and gave him a kiss on the lips.  
  
"I've missed you." He said, smiling at her.  
  
"Me too." Monica grinned. "How are you?"  
  
"Not too bad." Chandler grinned at her, as they entered the restaurant.  
  
Monica smiled. She couldn't believe how much she had missed him. She never really wanted to be away from him again. She knew that he had been really busy lately, and so had she for that matter, but she wanted to see him more often.  
  
Dinner went by almost too fast, as Monica and Chandler talked both so unbelievably happy to be near each other again. As dinner was ending, Chandler knew that it was time.  
  
"Monica?" Chandler asked her with a huge grin on his face. "I've been thinking, I love you and I don't want to be apart from you again, so, I was thinking, will you move in with me?"  
  
Monica couldn't believe it, she knew the answer of course, she loved him more than anything in the world, and she never wanted to be apart from him. Still she couldn't believe that he was asking her, the commitment-phobic Chandler wanted to live with her.  
  
"Oh, my gosh yes!" Monica exclaimed.  
  
Chandler grinned, he couldn't wait to live with the woman he loved and it amazed him how not-scared he was of this idea.  
  
Chandler and Monica left the restaurant about half an hour later, not really saying anything, just smiling and hugging each other. Even the paparazzi seemed reluctant to bother them, for they knew that the couple wouldn't be bothered by it, and lets face it, to bother celebrities was the point of their existence.  
  
It was really weird, Monica thought to herself, that she had just started acting maybe a year ago, and already her life seemed to really be falling into place. She had the most amazing friends, even though they did bother her sometimes, she had the best boyfriend in the entire world, and she was finally doing what she loved in acting.  
  
The couple smiled as they walked away to their cars. It was one of the best nights of both of their lives and they were really excited for what was to come.  
  
**Sorry this chapter was a little dull, I couldn't really think of a good way to tell this story...please don't give up on me. The next chapter will be better, I promise. -Gisele 


	4. The House

Chapter 4- Moving In Sadly, I don't own them. (  
  
**Takes place 2 months after the awards show, Monica and Chandler will move in together in a new home.  
  
Rachel, Phoebe, and Monica are dining at Locust, a trendy club talking about life lately.  
  
"He asked you to move in with him?" Phoebe asked with excitement.  
  
"Yeah," Monica smiled, "and I said yes."  
  
"Oh my God!" Rachel said, "You are going to be so happy." "I know," Monica smiled. Her friend could be so funny. She seemed more excited for her than herself.  
  
"We're going house hunting tomorrow in my neighborhood and in Malibu." Monica said in a nonchalant sort of way.  
  
"Aw. Sweetie," Phoebe said. "Do you know what you are looking for in a house?"  
  
"Well," Monica thought out loud. "I really want more than one bedroom, because, we talked about if we get married, we really want kids, so probably a couple of extra bedrooms, a pool, maybe a big kitchen."  
  
"Aw..." Rachel sighed, "Look at you talking about having kids."  
  
"Yeah," Monica grinned. "It's kind of hard to believe."  
  
"Ah..." Phoebe sighed. "I wish I had what you have."  
  
"Honey, you'll find it." Monica said smiling at one of her best friends. "There is someone out there for you and when you do, you'll just know."  
***  
  
The next morning, Monica woke up with the sun streaming through her window in her bedroom. Her house had sold quickly once people had found out it was a celebrity's house, the offers had just poured in. Monica slowly crawled out of bed and got dressed. She really hoped that she would find the house of her dreams today, one where she could really see herself 10 years down the road. As Monica looked through her dresser, she decided to dress low profile, in a Halston print skirt and a blouse that she had found at a thrift shop. She really loved looking in discount stores for outfits and furniture, it made her feel accomplished to find a bargain. She smiled as she grabbed her favorite white Prada sling over bag. The whole look was perfect, not too high profile, but professional enough to make the realtor think that she was interested. She sighed and ran to her car, parked outside her house, a few minutes later, she arrived at Chandler's, where he was waiting outside for her.  
  
"Ready to go?" Chandler asked as Monica entered his house.  
  
"Yeah" Monica smiled.  
  
Their realtor Jessica greeted them at the first house, which was absolutely beautiful. It overlooked a cliff and had a turquoise pool in the back, along with five big bedrooms, and its own private tennis court. Chandler and Monica knew as soon as they stepped into it, that they wanted this house. It was absolutely perfect for them. She smiled and he knew what she was thinking. This was a house that they could grow old together in, and live out their lives in peace. A week later, they were packing up their belongings and moving in to their beautiful house. They had decided that they would buy lots of new furniture for their new house, but they wanted to keep the belongings that meant something to them.  
  
Chandler was looking out over the cliff that was their backyard, dangling his feet in the warm water of the pool. He loved the house and his girlfriend with all of his heart, and couldn't wait for what was to come next in their life. He knew that married life was not far off, but something inside him told him that now wasn't the time yet, they needed to enjoy their life a little bit more before they dealt with all the responsibility that came with marriage. Monica saw him sitting out there and joined him.  
  
"So," she smiled. "Our new house."  
  
"Yeah," he laughed, "ours." As the sun was setting in the backyard, Monica and Chandler smiled. It had seemed so fast since they first got together, but their life felt like it was just beginning.  
  
**Thanks for all of the kind reviews! Sorry for the short chaper, more to come. -Gisele 


	5. Hawaii

Chapter 4- The Proposal Takes place 6 months after Monica and Chandler moved in together, Monica and Chandler going on vacation to Hawaii.  
  
Monica smiled as she packed her Louis Vuitton luggage for her trip to Hawaii. She couldn't wait for this vacation, no cameras, no paparazzi, nothing to interrupt them from their most romantic week ever. Plus, she had never been to Hawaii, and was really excited to hang out on the beach. She had been really busy of late, and couldn't wait to spend a week with her boyfriend, who she hadn't seen in a couple of weeks and had only talked to on the phone. They had planned to leave today, at 12 p.m. from LAX. Monica zipped up her suitcase and grabbed her Marc Jacobs blue cashmere full length coat, for it was winter, and a small cold front had decided to make its way through LA.  
  
Monica looked around, but then a paparazzi flashbulb went off and she retreated to looking at her Metropolitan Home magazine. She met Chandler at the terminal, and kissed him passionately; aware that almost the entire was staring at them. "Hi sweetie" Chandler smiled at her. "Hey" She whispered into his ear. "I've missed you." "Me too," Chandler whispered. "I can't wait for our trip." They were interrupted by the flight attendant, who called all first class passengers. They grabbed their luggage and walked aboard the plane. After the two hour trip to Honolulu, the happy couple exited the plane, with Chandler's hand behind Monica's back. They arrived at their hotel, the Hanalei Bay at about 3 that afternoon, and walked into the lavish suite that had been prepared for them.  
  
There was one large bed, with fresh cut flowers and a bottle of wine, along with a huge Jacuzzi tub. It was beautiful and there was not a paparazzi in sight, so the couple were free to enjoy each other's company.  
  
The week in Hawaii was an absolute blur for Monica and Chandler. They spent time on the beach every day, and went out to lavish dinners every night. It was the last night and Chandler had surprised Monica with hiking up a cliff and a romantic dinner at the top, overlooking the Bay. "Oh my God, Chandler," She cried. "It's so beautiful." Chandler smiled, he knew that it would be perfect, he had been contemplating asking her to marry him for a while now, but it just seemed like the perfect time. His Harry Winston engagement ring was in his pocket as they sat down to dinner. After their meal, he knew that it was time. He took her on the edge of the cliff, and, with some nerves, got down on one knee. "Monica," he looked up at her with a smile. "I thought that I would never meet someone who understood me in a way that you do, you always know what I am thinking, and there is no one out there more perfect for me than you. You make me feel like I matter, and someone cares about me. So Monica Geller, will you marry me?" Monica didn't even have to think about it. She loved him with all of her heart, and she couldn't wait for what was to come in their relationship. "Yes!" she smiled, on the verge of tears, and he slid the 5 carat Harry Winston on her finger. The rest of the evening, Chandler and Monica just sat on the cliff as the sun was setting and held each other. They didn't speak, they just sat and watched the sun set. Happiness didn't even begin to describe it. It was love, in its purest and most beautiful form. Flash! A paparazzo took a picture of the couple, it would probably be in the newspapers by tomorrow, and Monica sighed. More than anything right now she wanted to be an average person, and not to be followed everywhere she went. Little did she know, those photos would cause her more pain than anything yet in her young celebrity life.  
  
-hey ppl, sorry about the wait, umm...I've had finals. Oh well, let me know how this one turned out. Gisele ( 


End file.
